1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat covering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system for covering a vehicle seat for a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cvehicle seat covering systemxe2x80x9d), a pulling wire as shown in FIGS. 6-8 is mostly used.
A seat assembly 3 is constituted in such a way that a seat-cover assembly 1 covers a seat-pad assembly 2.
As to a vehicle seat covering system with elevated round parts, if the boundary between the side parts 1b and the main part 1a of the seat-cover assembly 1 is not affixed, the seat-cover assembly 1 at the boundary (of a concave shape) does not snugly fit the seat-pad assembly 2, resulting in a bad appearance of the seat cover. Thereby, complicated processing operations as described below must be performed.
FIG. 6 is a front view of a seat-cover assembly of a vehicle seat covering system (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cseat-cover assemblyxe2x80x9d) where a conventional pulling wire is used, and FIG. 7 is a front view of a seat-pad assembly of a vehicle seat covering system (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cseat-pad assemblyxe2x80x9d) where a conventional pulling wire is used. FIG. 8(a) is a front view of a vehicle seat where a conventional pulling wire is used, and FIG. 8(b) is a partial section view taken along a line Bxe2x80x94B in FIG. 8(a).
In the central main part 3a and side parts 3b of the seat assembly 3, end wires 5 that penetrate through pulling tubes 4, which are sewn and fixed in a cylindrical shape on the back side of the seat-cover assembly 1, are fixed with C-rings 7 to an insert wire 6 arranged on the bottom of a pulling groove 2c of the seat-pad assembly 2, as shown in FIG. 8(b).
In addition to the above-mentioned method, the side parts 3b of the seat assembly 3 can also be fixed by a pulling elastic string as shown in FIGS. 9-11. FIG. 9(a) is a front view of a seat-cover assembly where a conventional pulling elastic string is used, and. FIG. 9(b) is a partial (lower part) rear view of FIG. 9(a). FIG. 10 is a front view of a seat-pad assembly in which a conventional pulling elastic string is used. FIG. 11(a) is a front view of a vehicle seat covering system where a conventional pulling elastic string is used; FIG. 11(b) is a partial (lower part) rear view of FIG. 11(a;) FIG. 11(c) is a partial section view taken along a line Cxe2x80x94C of FIG. 11(a) (xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d means the front side and xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d means the rear side), and FIG. 11(d) is a partial view seen from the rear side R of FIG. 11(c). This fixing method with a pulling elastic string also requires processing operations similar to those of the above-mentioned method with a pulling wire. That is to say, the upper part of the pulling elastic string 8 is hooked and fixed on the end wire 5 of the seat-cover assembly 1, and the lower part of the pulling elastic string 8 is hooked and fixed on the rear-side wire 10 of the seat-cover assembly 1 as shown in FIGS. 11(c) and 11(d).
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
The above-mentioned prior art has the following problems. Processing operations mentioned in the above are required to prevent the seat-cover assembly 1 of the seat assembly 3 from separating from the seat-pad assembly 2 at the boundaries (of a concave shape) between the main part 3a and the side parts 3b. 
In the case of a seat having elevated round parts on its sides, such as the backrest of a front seat, even if the side parts 1b are fixed with C-rings 7 and a pulling elastic string 8, the seat-cover assembly 1 can separate from the seat-pad assembly 2 due to low rigidity or deformation of the end wire 5, as well as because of slackness in the fixing part of the insert wire 6 or the pulling elastic string 8, resulting in difficulty in performing pulling perfectly.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, one object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle seat covering system that has a good appearance and a simple mechanism, wherein a seat-cover assembly closely and evenly covers the seat-pad assembly on the side parts of the seat.
For the purpose of solving the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides a vehicle seat covering system wherein a seat-cover assembly whose side parts and main part are sewn at the boundaries covers the seat-pad assembly, with the vehicle seat covering system equipped with (a) side-part pulling tubes that are formed into a long tube along the longitudinal direction of the boundaries between the side parts and the main part and are sewn to the boundaries, and (b) pulling parts that have a u-shape or somewhat circular shape and that penetrate the side-part pulling tubes along the longitudinal direction thereof and one end or both ends of which is/are pulled on the seat-pad assembly""s side in its longitudinal direction.
The vehicle seat covering system is also characterized such that the sewn parts at the boundaries between the side parts and the main part are pulled in such a way that the sewn parts can be positioned inside the pulling groove of the seat-pad assembly.
The vehicle seat covering system is also characterized such that the pulling part has a U-shaped section or some other two-dimensional-shaped section and is made of a thin material having appropriate rigidity.